Birthday Caper
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: It's June's birthday and her sister Carmen, her friends Ivy and Zack and her mother Carmela are planning something very special for her but, when VILE begins to strike June's favorite places, it's up to them to save June's birthday from turning upside down. Can they do it?
1. June's Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm going to be doing more Carmen Sandiego stories. I have been inspired to be writing more of these due to my interest in the subject and my new co-writer AnimeGamerGirl23.**

**Credit of this story will be going to her and AnimeGamerGirl23, I hope that we can do more stories like this.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego or its characters. They belong to Netflix but, I do own my OCs.**_

June was on the back porch, enjoying the cool breeze this morning.

She sighed and began to sing...

"🎶 I'm not loving you

Way I wanted to

What I had to do

I had to run from you

I'm in love with you, sis

But this vibe is wrong

And it haunted me

All the way home

So you never know

Never never know

Never knowing no

Til it's over love

Til we lose control

Since the loneliness

Since the loneliness

Since the loneliness

So keep your love locked down

Your love locked down

So keep your locked down

Your love locked down

So keep your love locked down

Your love locked down

So keep your love locked down

You lose

You lose🎶" June said, singing 'Love Locked Down' by DJ Rain.

She was hoping that she wasn't waking her sister Carmen up.

Carmen however was already awake, even before June had started singing.

She was in her room sketching a portrait of June for her birthday.

Carmen and her mother Carmela were planning some sort of party for June.

Carmela came knocking at the door.

"Come in" called Carmen as she hid June's portrait in her top desk drawer, not knowing if it was her sister or mother.

Carmela came into the room.

"Hi, Carmen. Are you excited as I am about what today is?" She said as she smiled at her.

"Of course I am, Mom. It's June's birthday dinner!" exclaimed Carmen as she got up and walked over to her mother to give her a hug and kiss.

"Although, I'm a bit worried about how she'll like her present."

June was sitting on the porch beginning to get upset.

Carmen walked outside after she finished talking with her mother when she saw June outside on the porch, looking like she was about to cry.

"June?" called Carmen as she walked outside.

" Are you ok?" she asked as she sat down beside her sister, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

June hugged Carmen.

She was crying really badly.

"It's ok" cooed Carmen as she held June. "I'm right here sis, and I'm not going anywhere."

June looked at her.

"You promise?" She said.

Carmen looked into her sister's eyes. "Yes June, I promise I'll be there for you, forever I will be by your side." She wiped her sisters tears away as she said this.

June cooed at her.

"How about we go inside?, mum's making breakfast right now and it's your favourite."

"Um...Okay, sister but when can we go roof running?" June said.

"Right after we eat, Breakfast is an important meal of the day." Carmen said as she held the door open for her sister."As soon as we've eaten we'll go roof running."

"I want to go roof running now." June said, feeling like her heart was shattered.

Carmen saw her sisters eyes and couldn't break her heart,"How about we grab some toast and water and go roof running, but we should let mum know so she doesn't worry ok" Said Carmen as she held her hand out for her sister.

June began to hold her hand.

Carmen held June's hand, a silent proclamation of "I'm here, your not alone" being said to her sister as they went inside, hand-in-hand.

Carmela was done cooking breakfast when she saw Carmen and June come in.

"Hey, Carmen. What took you two so long?" She said as she looked at them.

"Sorry mum,it's just June and decided to go roof running earlier today.I hope that's OK. "Carmen said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"After breakfast, right?" Carmela said.

"Ah... no,right now Junie and I are just getting some snacks for us to eat after we're done." Carmen said as she looked at her feet.

"It was my decision mum, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Can you girls stay and eat breakfast? Please, Carmen? Please?" Carmela said about to cry

"Junie, mum just made a fabulous breakfast, could we stay eat some of it? " Carmen pleaded with June.

June smiled.

"Would you like something to drink Junie?" Carmen asked as she opened the fridge.

"Juicy juice." June said.

"What kind of juice Junie we've go Apple and Orange." Carmen said as she brought out both juice cartons to show June.

"Orange." June said as she looked at her and giggled.

"Orange it is Junie." Carmen said as she put the Apple juice away and got a glass for June.

June began to act like a baby.

Carmen chuckled quietly to herself as she put the glass full of orange juice in front of June.

June was crying.

"Junie, are you OK, I'm sorry, did I get you the wrong juice or cup?" Carmen asked as she knelt beside June.

"Why is she acting like a baby, Carmen?" Carmela said, concerned.

"I don't know mum! " Carmen exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around June, trying to console her.

June looked up at her.

"Ooh wah." She said

Carmen was confused.

"What was that Junie?"

"Ooh wah ooh wah ooh wah." June said, crying.

Carmen was internally panicking, not knowing what was happening with her t even her mother seemed to know what happening with June.

"Carmen, it's okay. Junie is a baby." Carmela said.

Carmen calmed down as her mother explained.

"Ok mum, if you're sure." Carmen said as she had an arm around June.

June was hugging Carmen.

Carmen hugged her sister back. Feeling protective over her sister.

"Sister?" June said

"Yeah Junie, what is it?" Carmen asked.

"You like me being a baby?" June said.

"Yeah, you just scared me for a minute there." Carmen said.

"I...I'm sorry." June said as she looked at her.

"It's ok Junie." Carmen said as she smiled at her sister.

"Sister can we also play Mommy and baby today?" June asked.

"That sounds fun Junie." said Carmen.

June clapped her hands and squealed.

Carmen chuckled quietly to herself.

"How about we have some breakfast?"

"Sure, sister." June said as she looked at her.

Carmen stood up and sat beside her sister that had already been set and waited for her mother place their food on the plates.

**(So... Today is June's birthday and already Carmen and Carmela are planning something for her. June... However is having bad memories of the past birthdays that she had without her sister. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. June's Birthday Morning Part 2

Carmela had now gotten through serving the chocolate chip and strawberry waffles.

Carmen smelt the warm aroma of waffles as her stomach grumbled.

She grabbed a knife and fork and started cutting into her waffles, as she raised a piece to her mouth and took a bite, to Carmen it seemed like her taste-buds had exploded from her mother's cooking.

June began to cry.

Carmen remembered that June wanted to play mother and child and cut up some waffles onto her fork.

"Junie, here comes the airplane" Carmen called as she made airplane noises, moving the fork close to her sister.

June began to eat happily.

Carmen enjoyed making sure her sister was happy.

She scooped some more waffles onto her fork again and repeated the airplane noises.

June giggled and continued eating.

Carmen wondered when Zack and Ivy were coming over.

They said that they would sometime around breakfast to give June her birthday gifts.

Carmen finished feeding June all of the waffles.

"Are you still hungry Junie?" She asked.

June sighed sadly, nodding her head yes.

Carmen knew that Junie loved their mother's food and wished that she had an insatiable appetite so that she always eats.

Carmen feels the exact same way.

June raised her hand up.

"Yes June?" Carmen asked as she collected their plates to put them in the sink.

June placed her hand slowly on Carmen's cheek.

She warbled.

Carmen smiled at June and asked " You ready to go roof running Junie?"

June shook her head no.

"Ok then, what would you like to do before we do Junie?" Asked Carmen

"Mama and baby." June said as she looked at her.

Carmen smiled and said " Mama and baby it is Junie, how about we go outside?"

June was wanting to play with her inside.

Carmen led June upstairs.

When they passed their mother Carmen gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you for breakfast mum, it was Delicious as always."

"You're welcome, Carmen. Anything for you two." Carmela said as she looked at her.

Carmen and June went up the stairs towards their rooms, which was connected by the shared bathroom between them.

"Ok Junie, would like me to give you your birthday present now or later?" Asked Carmen.

"Now, if you want to." June said.

Carmen walked over to her desk and brought out the portrait of June. It looked like it was done by a professional artist. Carmen walked back over to her sister and handed it over to her and said

"Happy Birthday Junie, I hope you like your present"

June's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh sister. You're my best birthday gift." She said as she began to hug Carmen.

Carmen hugged June back as she said "I'm glad you like it Sis."

June warbled at her.

Carmen cooed right back at her sister as she led her over to the backroom to do her hair for her.

"How would you like her hair done today Junie?" asked Carmen.

June looked at her.

"Cute pretty pigtails pwease." She said as she showed Carmen a picture of her when she was young.

Carmen nodded and got out a brush and started brushing June's hair.

She started humming 'Flower Gleam and Glow' as she did.

June began to cry when she heard her singing that.

Carmen had parted her hair when she started crying and stopped.

"Junie are you ok?" Carmen Asked.

"That song makes me sad." June said as she looked at her.

Carmen smiled and understandingly said," I understand I won't sing it anymore if you don't want me to,okay Junie?"

"Okay, sister." June said as she smiled at her.

Carmen continued doing June's hair as she asked "Do want me to plait the pigtails or leave them free?"

"Leave them free." June said as she twiddled her thumbs.

Carmen finished June's hair quickly.

June looked similar to the photo of her younger self.

June looked at Carmen and cooed.

Carmen cooed right back at her sister before hugging her.

She heard the doorbell, not knowing who it was she shut her bedroom door to keep their privacy.

_I wonder who's at the door? _Carmen wondered to herself as she walked back to her sister.

Ivy and Zack were waiting at the door.

"Carmen, we're here. Where are you?" Zack said as they were looking up and around.

"Carm, it's us. Ivy and Zack!" Ivy said as she was waiting.

June began to hear voices.

She looked at Carmen.

"Sister, our friends are here." June said.

"Let's go down and see them." Carmen said as she opened the door again and started walking downstairs, making sure to grab her shoulder bag before she left the room.

June looked at Carmen, worried.

"Sister, please don't let go." She said as she looked at her.

Carmen held June's hands in hers and replied, "I'll never let you go June, you don't have to worry about that."

June smiled at her as they were now at the door and opening it together.

When they opened it, they saw Ivy and Zack.

Carmen smiled brightly at their two friends "Hey Guys, how have you been?" Carmen opened the door wider to let the red heads in.

"We've been okay, Carm. Right, Ivy?" Zack said as he looked at his sister.

Ivy smiled.

"Yes. So, Carmen... What's the special occasion?" She said as she looked at the Crimson Ghost.

Carmen gave the tins a Cheshire Cat like smile before answering "It's a certain someone's birthday, and I thought we could all spend the day together we Mum and us have a little family dinner." As Carmen answered the twins she wrapped an arm around June.

June looked at her.

"Will we go on a trip to anywhere that I want to?" She asked.

"I think we all can agree that you get to decide what to do today Junie" Said Carmen.

**(So...Now a memory is being re-created. First a nice breakfast and then June getting her pigtails and now, she looks like her five year old self. I wonder what Zack and Ivy got June for her birthday. Anyways... Stay tuned for chapter three**


End file.
